The Deatheater of the Dungeons
by Shortyst
Summary: Finished! Pre HBP. Hermione Granger has taken over the position of Potions Professor ever since Severus Snape met his death during the final battle. But is Severus Snape really dead? And can Hermione choose between two men, the one who haunts her classroo
1. Default Chapter

**The Deatheater of the Dungeons**

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione turned in her sleep. She was having _those_ dreams again. He was touching her, rolling his hands over her body and she was enjoying it. He pulled her in for a deep kiss before tossing her onto the bed with a...

THUMP!

Hermione opened her eyes to see herself lying on the floor to her new room. She gave a groan and sat up. It appeared that in her sleep she had fallen off the bed. She sighed as she realized something else. The sheets were tangled around her again, as if she had been tossing and turning and rolling over vigorously.

_He_ had been in her dreams again.

Bugger.

_This is unhealthy, to be thinking and dreaming of someone so much,_ She thought to herself. She stood up, straightened her nightgown, and looked at the clock on her mantle. She'd have to get up in a few minutes anyway. She quickly got her things ready for her classes and thought back on what had happened the previous summer.

* * *

The final battle had been anything but quick. It lasted several hours until it came down to a matter of whoever was most physically fit, could point their wand in the right direction, and could duck and cover most adequately.

He had crawled away, barely making it alive. He was scarred for life. He already had been damaged goods, being a deatheater and all, and now it was much worse. He had fought on the opposite side from the other deatheaters and the result was that he, aside from Dumbledore and Potter, got the worst part of the curses.

There were now scars where there weren't before. He had a particularly painful one running diagonally from underneath his right eye to the tip of his left ear. He was lucky to just have a scar, he supposed. The only things that kept the Weasley twins from staying identical were Fred's missing ear and the red mark running up George's arm.

Whether it was a body part or a part of their souls, everyone involved had lost something in that battle. He only had had one thing to begin with in the first place. The drive to defeat the dark lord and to rid himself of that bloody mark. That was completed. He had no reason to return. Especially since he had rid himself of the only thing he had.

_You're forgetting something,_ a voice in his head added. _You're forgetting her. You had her._

_I never had her._ He reminded himself. _I wanted to have her. There's a difference._

_Wanted, Severus? Or is it want?_

He scowled at this, because he was annoyed that he had this stupid voice resting at the back of his head, always popping up at the wrong times.

And because it was true.

But he never went back. He never went back because he already knew that that was the only reason he would ever want to go back to Hogwarts. He also knew he was torturing himself.

She would never accept him because she didn't know him. She would never want to know him because she hadn't accepted him. And this is why he was torturing himself. He had come back, just not to anyone's knowledge, not even her's.

* * *

She thought of everyone they had lost that day, and what had happened as a result.

Severus Snape was dead. He had been blown apart by Bellatrix Lastrange (AN: who seems to kill off everyone we like) and his body was never discovered. Which had all seemed pretty peculiar to Hermione and even more peculiar when the Hogwarts staff was told of the situation and everyone looked at least a little bit grim except for Dumbledore. He had just muttered, 'Is that so,' when he heard that the body was never discovered and seemed to go off in his own little world.

It also seemed stranger still when she was assigned the post of potions professor (Head of Slytherin was given to Professor Sinistra) and Professor McGonnagall was unable to undo the wards on Snape's quarters. When Dumbledore was told about _this_ he said and did exactly the same thing as before and got a stern yelling out from his colleague.

Hermione never exactly brought the matter up again because everyone said that they prefered to 'let past stay past'.

_She_ had missed him. She was still upset about it. It seemed that about the middle of her seventh year she had developed not a crush, but a fond sense of admiration for him. Which could have been expected, I suppose.

What was not expected was that she started having strange dreams ever since she moved into the other part of the dungeons. Sure she had had strange dreams before, the kind of dreams that could be explained by the quantities of spicy food eaten the night before, but never like this.

She dreamt that she had conversations with him in her dreams. _Some nights_ she had other things with him. And she had no idea why. It was as if he was haunting her purposefully, keeping her thoughts tuned to him. She in turn had no idea that the same thoughts and dreams were currently haunting him and he was alive enough to feel what she was feeling and to want what she was wanting. They wanted the same thing.

Each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The Deatheater of the Dungeons

CHAPTER 2

The Slytherins had been murder today. Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair. She picked up the pile of essays on her desk and started to read.

She had gotten about halfway through Arena Vestae's essay on 'The Many Uses of Moonstone' when...

_"Hermione..."_

She jumped, startled by the voice. And she shivered. It had been a mere whisper in her right ear, and she had felt the warm breath of someone unknown. It frightened her. And delighted her.

She sat there, listening intently. She was sure she had heard her name. For many years at Hogwarts she had heard names being called in the hallway during classes, yet hers was rarely there.

Somedays it seemed as if the wind were whispering her name, as if someone was trying to speak to her but just couldn't get through. The wind would blow through her hair and the breeze would tickle her face, all the while blowing the trees and grass about, and in a faint whispy voice that rolled smoothly off your mouth it would speak her name to the world.

_"Hermione..."_

She whirled to her left where the voice had spoken (for she was absolutely certain she had heard it this time) and pulled out her wand. There seemed to be a slight breeze in the classroom, but for some reason it sent an overreactioned shiver down her spine, as if she had stepped outside in the snow with only a sweater on.

She pointed her wand around in midair.

"Who's there?" She said harshly. "I'll dock house points if you don't show yourself immediately." There was a sharp intake of breath when she heard the response come from directly in front of her.

_"Oh, is that so? But I haven't been a student here in many years. In fact, I wouldn't blame you one bit if you took points off my house. The people in there have become such pricks. At least, more than usual."_

Hermione paused and bit her lip in confusion. This was not an ordinary intruder. "Who are you?"

_"A selfish bastard,"_ was the reply. _"And a lonely one."_

Hermione lowered her wand to her side, and after hesitating, pocketed it. It had been obvious from the first moment the voice had spoken that it did not belong to a child. It had been smooth, silky, and comforting, and no child's voice would give her shivers like that.

"Lonely? Are you a ghost?" Hermione shook at the response, a low growl of anger only a breath's length away.

_"I have always been seen as such, it makes no difference now that I am gone. I am living, yet dead."_

He growled at the last question she had asked. A ghost? He sighed. He supposed he was.

"No, you're not."

He turned and stared her in the eyes, though she could not see him. What he saw was determination and...knowledge?

"I'm sure you're mistaken," she added glancing around the room. She finally came back to her chair and started to grade papers as if this were a typical conversation. "I'm sure someone must have loved you, or looked up to you." She paused in midthought, hesitating, but she continued anyway. "I would have."

_"Of course, of course. You would say that, wouldn't you?"_

She chuckled at this and gave back his own reply. "Of course."

He growled in frustration.

She looked up from the papers. "You're a very interesting ghost, you know. Besides," she added logically, "I don't think you're a ghost at all."

_"And why is that?"_

"This is the first I've heard of ghosts becoming invisible."

Dammit.

"It also feels warm in here. It didn't at first--that must have been when you opened the door--,but it does now." She smiled. "Comfortable, in fact."

He paused, frowning. These dungeons? Comfortable? Sure. He paused to look at her. She was absolutely lovely. He closed his eyes and took in her scent. Cinnamon, almost. At least he was talking to her. If only he could...

"Uuggghh. Am I really THAT bad of a teacher? Honestly, it goes in one ear, out the other."

Hermione had gone back to grading papers while Severus was thinking. The essay written by E. Ninisa was in danger of being completely covered in correction marks.

_"Are you the only one who has ever received full marks in this class?" _He paused to think and added more. _"Besides me?"_

Hermione leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and smiled. "I knew there was a reason for you hanging around here. You must like potions as much as I do."

_"That depends...on how much you like potions."_

"Oh, its wonderful," Hermione murmered. "You can make potions no matter what mood you're in. It's like doing something intelligent, exciting, and relaxing, all at the same time. And it's wonderful when it turns out right.

_"Then, I do."_

"Of course you do," she said sleepily. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here talking to a silly girl about it."

He let out a growl, so sexy and controlling that she was almost positive he was a Gryffindor. She opened her eyes and jumped out of her chair to see what had happened. Strong arms pulled her back into the chair and encircled her.

_"Silly, yes. A girl, no."_

And unexpectantly--or was it expectantly?--she snuggled into the man's arms and drifted slowly off to sleep.

* * *

fujutsu--- Thanks, I hope I have just as interesting a finish. 

sexy severus--- You crying is a good thing, right? I REALLY hope it wasn't THAT bad.

Synister Fate--- I am sorry about the loss of your dearly beloved Sirius. It'll be alright though, Bellatrix losing the prophecy might have just sent Voldemort over the edge.

khinterberg--- Thank you, but I've decided not to have a wonderfully gripping ending. Someone usually dies in those.

Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. Any advice on the story would be much appreciated.

BTW: There was a little hidden joke in there about the terrible essay. I don't blame you for not getting it, I wouldn't on the first read. Here it is: **E. Ninisa... **

It sounds like utter nonsense, right? Well, if you were able to get it, tell me in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Deatheater of the Dungeons

CHAPTER 3

Severus sat for what seemed like hours in that position, not wanting to move and not caring what would happen if he didn't. He was glad to just have her in his arms.

Finally, he picked her up and carried her to her quarters. After he got there, he set her down gently on the bed.

_"Good night, Hermione," _the soft voice came in a whisper. And she heard him in her sleep and smiled.

She had the best night's sleep she'd ever had before.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione didn't show up in the Great Hall for breakfast. In fact, she didn't show up for breakfast at all. By the time she had awoken, breakfast was almost over and she barely had time to prepare for her first class of the day. The Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years. Oh joy. 

The only bonus she got out of this class was that Ginny was in it, which was about her only chance to see her. Sometimes, when Trelawney's class was put on hold because the deranged professor was convinced that 'the dark lord will reappear', Ginny would come keep her company when she prepared for the 2nd year's class. While this free time was gladly welcomed, the fact that Trelawney rarely went into hysterics nowadays was greatly appreciated.

There were few Slytherins now, but many had transfered from Durmstrang and there were currently enough Slytherins to keep up with the Gryffindors, if not outnumber them. She noted the students in her mind as they came into the class (The Slytherins usually came in first because their common room was much closer to the dungeon classroom)...

Arena Vestae, Mary Acantha, Anther Baddon, Cynthia Bellwood, Luchina Marton, Jadis Tanith, Althaia Barrson, Lorelei Winters, Kali Juventa, Gabriel Nyx, Christopher Deymos, Edwin Ninisa (AN: Ha Ha), Katie Ellien, and...she groaned inwardly.

Now that Malfoy was dead and gone, the new Slytherin leaders had stepped out into the open,

Corrin Aceldama at the head. Andrew Mache and Geoffrey Belak, his cronies put a new meaning to the word. They were very unlike Crabbe and Goyle because they lacked the main essence. They weren't utter buffoons. They could actually display that Slytherin cunning when they wanted to. And that's what made them so dangerous.

She glanced over at the door again and noted with relief that Ginny and Colin were at the head of the Gryffindor group, because she didn't want to give them unnecessary punishment. Everyone quickly took their seats and class began,...though not uneventfully...

* * *

The classroom setting was different than the previous years when Snape had been residing over the class, for there was not necessary silence. In fact, on this particular day there were many hushed conversations circulating both the Gryffindor and Slytherin sides. One, was not exactly whispered. There was one set of dialogue that could be heard all throughout the Slytherin (and half of the Gryffindor) section of the classroom. 

"I didn't know when I came to Hogwarts that _anything_ less than a pureblood would be teaching potions. It's such a pity that the war didn't kill _them_ all-- " Corrin Aceldama's declaration of loyalty to his bloodline was cut off when two things happened.

First, the entire back row of tables in the left hand side of the dungeon (consisting of Geoffrey Belak, Corrin Aceldama, Andrew Mache, and Anther Baddon) was flipped over on top of the four young men sitting there, and seemed unable to budge from the tops of their stomachs. And Second, the mild sleeping potions they had been brewing were not mild at all. And the Slytherins were certainly not sleeping. They were scratching at their newfound deep red rashes, about the color you turn when you stay out in the sun without sunscreen for too long, and trying to hide their foreheads from the classroom which now said YOU-DESERVED-IT in huge blue and yellow letters (the 'you' on Mache, the 'deserved' on Aceldama, and the 'it' on Belak).

Hermione's first reaction was to burst out laughing, but quickly decided to send the boys to the hospital wing because Anther Baddon was still scratching his rash and actually didn't deserve it (being the nice kind of Slytherin) and Arena Vestae was about to jump to her feet to nurse him to recovery.

"Class dismissed! Slytherins stay!" The Gryffindors jumped to their feet and quickly left the premises, afraid of being blamed.

She turned to Jadis Tanith (who should be called the reincarnation of Bellatrix Lestrange) and ordered in her new professor voice, "Miss Tanith, escort them to the infirmiry. The rest of you, I want an twenty-four inch essay on how the potion could have achieved that result. You may go." The Slytherins left grumbling, and Hermione was sure that it would take a while for the gang to be popular in Slytherin again.

She went to the supply closet and got a mop and bucket. Hermione was surprised to see in her return that the entire mess had been cleared away and there was only a note in its place.

_I'm sorry,_ it began, and Hermione read on, expecting a partial confession from a student but finding nothing of the sort.

_The potion was not meant to be spilled on Mr. Baddon, who was an innocent bystander in this event. The redness will fade away in about an hour, though the other pricks will just have to deal with their faces spelling out praises to Hufflepuff for the next couple of weeks._

It was not signed. Hermione grinned and was going to tear it up to dispose of the evidence, but decided against it and stuck it inside the middle drawer of her desk. She had no knowledge of the invisable figure who was watching her, praising the fact that she was not angry, and writing up a spiteful and unforgiving eulogy to one Corrin Aceldama.

* * *

fujutsu--- thank you sooo much for reviewing. 

cdkobasiuk--- Oh, I doubt I could keep it a secret from all those intelligent people who would just happen to find it under Hermione G. and Severus S.

Papu--- Why do you need a translator? Do you not speak English well? Oh, no! I didn't just write three chapters of gibberish, did I?

sallene--- He is alive. He is a person. When everyone thought he was dead, he didn't bother to correct them because he didn't care anymore. Guess Hermione gave him something to live for.

and to the following people who got my joke...

lovethelab, JBLMCHHLRS2004, and...that's it? Well, I guess it was a little hard.

E. Ninisa...asinine.

There you go. I'm going to have a bunch of encounter scenes in the next couple of chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Deatheater of the Dungeons**

**CHAPTER 4**

"I'm disappointed in you."

He paused. He hadn't even announced himself and she knew he was there. Or she had started talking to herself. _"Why, whatever for?"_

"Don't play that tone with me. Honestly, you are very childish." She smiled, inspite of herself. "What did the objects of your torture do to deserve such treatment?"

_"Act like the selfish prats that they are. As Slytherins, they should have known than to do that in _this_ classroom."_ She frowned at this and looked puzzled.

"Why? What's so special about _this _classroom?"

He thought of one answer, the one she could never know, that it was his. There was also another he could use, one that he had been wanting to say for the entire time that he had been there.

_"You are here."_

"And this is special?" She asked playfully. He replied in a quiet and gentle voice, one so powerful she gripped her chair arms tightly to keep from showing visable pleasure in hearing it.

_"How could it not be?"_

* * *

A million questions swarmed through her mind. Who is he? Why is he here? What does he look like? Why is he invisable? Is he indeed human? What does he want from me?

"Who are you?" One of the wonderings had traveled down from her brain and out of her mouth, just barely audible.

_"I have answered this al-"_

"No, you have not!" She snapped angrily, standing up, direly wishingto know the answer."You are avoiding my questions. In fact," she thought aloud, "I have nothing to adress you by. I refer to you as, just that, you! I have no name to call you by and I know nothing of you!"

_"Why do you insist on receiving something I can not give you?"_ The weariness in his voice was evident.

"Can not, or will not?" She asked more gently. "I must know."

_"Both."_

There was a long silencewhich was sadening for both parties involved. Speech was all they had.

"May you at least," Hermione paused, unsure of herself.

_"Yes?"_

"tell me about yourself? About what you are like and- and- and why you are here?"

_"All you want to know, I can not tell you. I will tell you all I can."_

"Well, um," she said, thinking. "Where will we begin?" And she contemplated, not for the first time that night, whether or not she had heard his voice before. She was sure she had, it's not a voice one would easily forget.

_"Wherever seems prudent."_

And they spoke long into the night, learning about likes and dislikes, wonderings and curiosities, hopes and dreams, families and a few friends, and many inbetween.

* * *

He looked deeply into her eyes before lowering his head to hers and kissing her lips sweetly. There was both passion and gentleness in his actions, the ones she had been wishing were... 

...real.

She opened her eyes. Two a.m.

Why was she repeatedly having these dreams? Why couldn't she stop them? Was there something wrong with her? How had her thoughts of him changed so much?

Severus Snape,...why? She was confused. She had begun to question these dreams less and less and she had never despised them.

She loved them.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! I just looked into my inbox and saw ALL THOSE REVIEWS! It just made me feel sooo happy. In my fit of happiness, I decided to reward everyone by giving them a long chapter! Well, at least longer than they've been.

Here are the replies to the reviews:

sallene-- Naw, if she realized it was him, where would our fun be?

guardgirl-- Well here's your lucky day. Longer chapters now, just for you.

cdkobasiuk-- Um... is that good or bad?

Winter Blaze-- Thanks,...love the name.

elektrikstorm-- I hate character death too. The only person I really killed off was Draco Malfoy (I know, I know, the audience is groaning, but that's the ONLY way we could ever replace him as the Slytherin prat.)

Fiona McKinnon-- Don't worry, she'll find out later.

And to these reviewers, who made me feel EXTREMELY happy:

blackaces924, Severus-Fan, and animedorkette. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

**

* * *

**

****

**The Deatheater of the Dungeons**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Okay Hermione, spill."

"Ginny! I'm your teacher! I have the authority to throw you out, give you detention, AND deduct house points."

Ginny gave her a mischeivious grin. "But you wouldn't do that anyway, would you?"

Hermione sighed. Ginny was certainly Fred and George's sister. The interogation in the pretend court continued.

"Hermione Granger, will you please explain to the courtroom exactly what you were doing precisely five minutes ago? There are no bottles of firewhiskey present, so we can assume that you are not drunk."

Hermione glared at her. "I would never do that!"

"Well of course. I just explained that."

Hermione sighed again and put her head on her desk. She then proceeded to slam it back and forth against the desk.

"Stupid"-slam- "should have"-slam- "locked the"-slam- "bloody door"-slam.

"Then again, I may be wrong." Ginny teased.

Hermione looked up at Ginny and frowned. "I wasn't...doing...nothing happened."

"Is that so? Testimony of the witness disagrees. Miss Ginevra Weasley clearly stated that she saw you-"

"Ginny, stop!" Hermione interupted. "I wasn't doing anything! I was just...talking to myself."

"Well unless I'm mistaken, It seems like yourself answers back. Something about literature, right?"

Hermione mumbled something and looked away. "Ginny, I promise I'll tell you all about it once I figure it out. It's still kind of a mystery to me."

Ginny raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Do you know how suspicious that sounds?"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ginny cut her off. "Hey, don't worry about it. I can tell you're not going to tell me anyway. Besides, I still need to do that essay you assigned us a while ago."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny, that's due tomorrow."

"Yup," Ginny said. "All the more reason to get cracking." And with that she waved a goodbye and quickly left the dungeons. In doing so, she failed to hear the next conversation...

* * *

He chuckled._ "One would think she was the authority figure, the way she was bossing you around."_

"Oh, you just had to stay to listen to that, didn't you?"

_"Of course."_

Hermione closed her eyes and sat back in her chair. Then, she decided against it, got up and entered her chambers. After a minute or two, she stuck her head back into the doorway for the classroom.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

Startled, he made his way over to the door and peered inside. _"I may come in?"_

"Sure," she said from her seat on the couch. "Why not?"

He entered and sat next to her on the couch. As he did, he realized something. There were a few pieces of furniture in the room that were...his.

_"The couch, the carpet, the books...they're..."_

"I think they're Se- Professor Snape's. They were already here. I didn't want to get rid of the books or the carpet and I didn't have a couch of my own when I moved in."

* * *

Hermione had kept his things, not caring that they belonged to him, her former greasy git of a professor. And on top of all that, she had almost said his name. If only she cared for him as much as he cared for her. He so wanted her to. 

_"I still do not know everything about you."_

Hermione smiled confidently. "I've only known you for a month, but we've talked a lot during that time. What don't you know?"

_"Your favorite poet."_

"Hmm.. I suppose you don't. It's Shakespeare."

_"Which poem?"_

Hermione blushed. "I can't tell you."

_"Can't tell me?"_

"It's too...too personal."

_"I see."_

There was a long and awkward silence, finally broken by his question. A wonderful question, in fact. One that, under the circumstances, proves in any of your minds that he truly did love her.

_"And when it ceases to become too personal, then may I know?"_

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

And able to resist no longer, he gently put his hand behind her neck, pulled her closer, and sealed her promise with a kiss.

* * *

Look, I know this chapter isn't very long at all, but it is longer than my other ones have been. And I just had to end it there. It was too perfect. 

Oh, and the reviews I forgot to answer last chapter:

SamSnape18-- You betcha. Had to keep some of the ol' greasy git in there.

Fiona McKinnon-- I AM sorry for killing off Malfoy. There couldn't be any intrusions though.

cdkobasiuk-- Course, he's always a bastard. Sometimes that's good.

sexy she-devil-- Poor Snape? Yeah right. Poor Slytherins. As creator of those characters, I will lovingly attend their funerals.

lovesseverus-- I am making chapters at your bidding, oh master.

Severus-Fan-- Well, that's a mouthful to reply to. I thoroughly enjoyed your review, though.

sallene-- He's just great like that, isn't he? I wish I were J.K. Rowling.

fujutsu-- Wow! It was a joy to get your review, too.

blackaces924-- Funny, yes...it was..

Review pretty please.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Deatheater of the Dungeons

* * *

**

CHAPTER...WHAT CHAPTER IS THIS? OH YEAH...

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

There he was again. She didn't even wait for him to come to her, but instead ran to him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and they held each other close. They held each other for what seemed like eternity. Then, he let go.

He grabbed her hands and knelt before her. He brought out a small mahogany box. He was smiling.

The dream Hermione started crying and shook her head. No.

no.

No.

NO!

Hermione woke up with a start. She was breathing fast. She reached up and touched her face. She was crying. She was miserable. And the some one who was there to make sure she was alright reached out to her. The one person she couldn't have delt with. Him.

_

* * *

_

_"Hermione, are you all right?"_

She sniffed and tears kept poaring down her cheeks. She shook her head. no. Then she remembered why she was crying, and cried some more.

_"Are you hurt?"_

She hiccuped, shook her head, changed her mind and nodded it, and ended up just getting her face all red and watery.

_"Hermione!" _She felt hands on her shoulders and some one shaking her. As if from a trance, she sniffed again and stopped crying. She reached up to dry her face with her hands.

"I'm s-sorry." She stammered. "I really am sorry. I never meant to- and it's so foolish, I just... Oh, but I'm just being so incredibly stupid to think about him like this-"

_"Quiet. You are never stupid. You may be foolish, but you are not stupid."_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what I'm thinking. I don't know why he's in my dreams like this. I'm sorry..."

* * *

She was dreaming about some one else. So? Every one had dreams with people in them. Unless... this person was special to her.

"I think I love him, I just-"

That was all he heard. He left her there in her room, not hearing what she said next.

"I just...I love you."

* * *

I know this was really short, but the things I really get a kick out ofare giving out cliff hanger endings to chapters and letting the readers' minds go free to imagine just what's going on. If you don't like it, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

whitekidd-- Actually, you caught on to my plan. Strange how you people can read minds.

Mo D-- Yes! The only real thing that inspires me is reviews. And the fact that I would die without something else to do on the computer.

sallene-- Oh well, I guess we'll have to settle for being some less well known author who only writes fanfictions about ships that probably won't happen.

cdkobasiuk-- And with me being such a tease, I'll probably twist your words around and make that sound like it was an insult.

kcrazyk-- Thank you.

elektrikstorm-- Well, it would be pretty strange NOT to like Snape and still end up reading this story.

sexy she-devil-- Well. I can honestly say I am shocked that anyone called my writing perfect. Geez, I think it's one level up from crap. That's why I keep writing. Practice.

Fionna McKinnon-- You are always my reviewer who has everything to say. Not that that's a bad thing.

blackaces924-- All in good time, people. All in good time.

lovethelab-- Thank you. I'm glad you actually mentioned the perfect ending; I was starting to get worried no one liked it.

Winter Blaze-- Geez. Sometimes it's too hard to communicate properly. I meant your name. Your name is cool. I think my story's name has already been taken- that's the trouble with good ideas...

siriusluv-- Yes, she would have figured it out immediately. Hermione's not smart for nothing. The thing is, if she had found out, she would have told some one. And if she told some one, every one would be looking for him, and then... I could go on like this forever. The point is: It's more interesting this way.

Hermes-- Nice name. (YOUR NAME, NOT MY STORY'S!--see my response to Winter Blaze up top--)

me-- You can secretly wish for more all you want. My secret wish is that I will go to school one day in my favorite most daring outfit and no one will ask "Who barfed on you?"

animedorkette-- Thank you. And I like anime too. My name doesn't have to have a 'dorkette' in it though, because it's obvious that I'm on the nerd team at school when you hear "My wizard will POON your elf mage!" every five minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Deatheater of the Dungeons**

**CHAPTER 7**

He had been miserable for a while. He was being selfish. He didn't _expect_ her to love him, in fact, he was sure that she wouldn't. Then why did he care so much?

Maybe it was because he had loved her and for a while it seemed as if she loved him. Then she said that she loved some one else. Some one she dreamed about. Of course. Women are always disappointed when the man of their dreams turns out to be just that. A dream.

Severus Snape snorted and looked down at himself. He was tall, dark, and not at all handsome. Wearing all black, having dark hair, and being a little on the thin side made him look somewhat like a cross between a vampire and a dementor. He sighed. Definitely NOT the prince charming type.

And then there was that scar across his face. He sighed. He had a lot more of those on his chest and back. No wonder she- He paused. She'd never seen him. Well she'd certainly seen that prince charming guy.

He gave a small sort of laugh at himself. In HIS fairy tale, the prince charming would come to rescue Hermione from the evil deatheater, all to be told that there must have been some sort of mistake and that Hermione was perfectly happy where she was.

Of course, princes don't like to be made fools of, so he would challenge Severus to a duel and Severus would tell him to go home and find the directions to some other princess's castle who hadn't fallen in love and lived happily ever after yet. That is, if Hermione hadn't secretly been dreaming about the prince.

He scowled at himself. Well, the only solution to THAT is killing the prince.

* * *

Hermione was gloomy. He hadn't come in a couple of days. Was he mad at her? Most likely. She was still not knowing what to do about her dreams. First of all, she could never see the man of her dreams. He was dead. Secondly, she had chased away the man who really WAS alive because of it. 

There was a knock on the door to her chambers. "Yes?" She said wearily.

He opened the door noislessly and shut it once he was inside. _"Hermione?"_

Her head snapped up and she blushed shamefully. "Come sit down."

He sat. "I'm really sorry..."

_"It is my fault, I should not have...I apologize."_

Something was annoying Hermione very much- it had been for a long time. It was like an important event that you had to remember, but couldn't quite dig it out from all the other bits of information buried in your brain (Hermione had MANY things accumulated there). This one had been very important.

Then again, she thought, it might not even be an event. Maybe a word. Yes, of course. A very important word.

That word was a noun.

That noun was a proper noun.

It was a name.

"I've gotten to know you well over the past couple of months." Hermione said. "Very well, in fact." She swallowed. "But really, I...That is to say...umm...It would be much safer if I could know your name."

_"No."_

"What?"

_"Sorry, afraid not."_

"And why not!"

_"No."_

"And what does that mean?"

_"Can't tell you that either."_

"Oh! You're so damn frustrating!" She scowled into the fireplace.

It was a nice place to scowl at, with all those flames jumping about so happily. It made you just want to throw a nice and dreadfully cold bucket of water on them.

_"Of course."_

There was a long silence and they looked at each other long and hard. That is to say, he looked at her and she glared into the fire some more, but it were as if they were staring face to face, Hermione being the angry one.

_"Who was he?"_

She glanced up from the embers. "Who?"

_"Whoever it was that you were dreaming about."_

"Oh." She snorted in a sort of half laugh and turned her eyes away from the fire, nearer to his voice. "Actually, I still am. Dreaming about him, that is."

His anger grew. _"Who?"_

"Want to know out of curiosity? Ha. That's a nice laugh." She shifted and gazed back into the fire. "You really want to just hunt him down and get rid of him, right?" She gave a little half hearted sort of sigh. "Too late for that though. He's already gone."

_"Gone?"_

"Yup. Gone and dead. Dead and gone. There's no coming back." She sighed again and pulled a puzzled expression. "That's why it's so strange, of course. I haven't been trying to think about him, yet the dreams keep appearing." She paused, thinking. "And in them, he looks different. Different than the last time I saw him. Not what you'd expect a dream to be like." She blushed. "Or at least, not the kind that I would have."

_"Oh, then it must have been something dreadful!" He snarled. "Or dreadfully erotic. I don't know why women always have those sort of dreams."_

"But I don't!"

_"Then it was erotic?"_

Hermione's face turned the color of Gryffindor. "Oh, you are a bother! You're just trying to tease me!"

_"I suppose it is my fault, I have gotten completely off topic. What I really wanted to know was which deceased being those dreams- erotic or not- were about."_

"Fine." She submitted. "I guess it won't do any harm, seeing as he's already dead- which puts me in this position, you know. If he hadn't died, I wouldn't be at Hogwarts now and-"

_"God damnit woman! Stop your blabbering and tell me who he is!"_

"Snape. Severus Snape. Now go away and leave me alone, you're terrible to talk to when you're this way."

He couldn't believe his ears. _"WHAT!"_

"Weren't you listening? Snape! You know, he used to-"

And her jaw dropped open, for she had just seen a man suddenly appear in front of her. A man with a puzzled, longing expression in his eyes.

The man called Severus Snape.

* * *

cdkobasiuk-- Well, I'm trying, I'm trying. I am writing two stories, you know.

MoD-- I live for cruel cliff hangers

Varcolaci-- Bet you hate me more now for giving you another cliffie.

sallene-- I would think there would be more anguish for you, as the one who has to wait through all these cliff hangers in a row.

Alaksandra-- ha ha. YOU would like that surprise, wouldn't you?

Dafhine-- Who would you have to kill to get your own invisable Snape? Hermione and J.K. Rowling and anyone else who gets in your way.

herovillian-- Well, I bet you like this cliffie (wow I've used that word a lot) even better.

elektrikstorm-- Oh Oh Oh! No need to worry, I'm fine. It's the computer that wasn't fine. It's had so many viruses. :( I was really happy when it was diagnosed and we were told that it was only a case of bad cd-rom digestion.

Fiona McKinnon-- Thank you for reviewing and all that jazz. Really did appreciate it.

sexy she-devil-- thank you. By the way, you remind me of a friend. She would have that same screen name and she spells terribly (just like you). That doesn't mean I don't like either of you. It just means it's an extraordinary coincidence...hmmmm...

animedorkette-- you bet being a nerd is fun. If it were something boring then I wouldn't have admitted to being one.

Severus-Fan-- Here's your update.

By the way everyone, I still have a life, whether it seems like it or not, and I will not be near any computer for the first week of July. Then I will have a week. And then I am going on a road trip and will not return until sometime in August. I will try to get in one or two chapters for the two weeks that I will actually be at home. Hope you can forgive me for not being here then. I solemnly swear to make those chapters looooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Deatheater of the Dungeons**

**CHAPTER 8**

I don't know what you would have done at that moment,- I would have run like hell- but Hermione didn't know what to do at first in her moment of pure shock. First she turned white.

Only after she had fully realized that Severus Snape was not dead, that he was actually standing in front of her- in full flesh and blood, with no ghostly auras- and that she had just let slip something very embarrassingly personal about what she thought of him, did she blush the color of a thousand fires. Partly out of humiliation and partly out of sheer fury.

When she finally found her voice, she hadn't the slightest clue of what to say. Due to this, there were a few more terribly uncomfterable minutes of silence to wait through, as neither person was very good at waiting.

Finally aware of the situation, Hermione spun around, determined not to face him. Partly because she was angry with him and partly because she had really no idea as to whether him being shocked about what she had said was a bad thing...or not.

Severus Snape was quite confused about the matter as well, though his face didn't showed it. Fortunately, being confused has never stopped any man before. It never has and it never will. Didn't stop him either.

Hermione gasped inwardly as she felt warm hands placed on her shoulders. A warm voice placed directly next to her ear made her shiver. She cursed herself a thousand times in her mind. DOLT! IDIOT! DUNCE!

She had known all along there was something familiar in his voice. She couldn't place it, of course, because there is much more to Severus Snape than his voice. Everything about his look, his manner, and his mentality fit so perfectly together that it is hard to imagine only one of them seperately (just as it is hard to imagine Albus Dumbledore using only his love of lemon drops- though that does make up a good deal of his personality).

"Hermione," the silky tremor of his voice made her sigh quietly. "Would you mind repeating that..." The steady seductiveness in this sentence made it a statement instead of a question.

At a poor attempt to sound icy, she answered, "I have...no idea what you're talking about."

He made a well-planned strategic move by placing slow kisses from the edge of her shoulder, back up to her ear again. "Yes?"

Hermione lost her resolve then and there. Sighing openly, she said in merely a whisper, "Severus, oh Severus-"

He spun her back around and, hands still on her shoulders, brought his mouth to hers fiercely and passionately. Putting her arms around his neck, she further deepened the kiss. In the heat of the moment, they were on the bed in a matter of minutes removing their clothes; kissing, exploring, and teasing each and every piece of skin that they could find.

He lowered his head to her neck, trailing kisses around it and whispering sweet nothings along with them. She moaned at his touch. Wanting his mouth off of her neck, she grabbed his hair and tugged his face up toward hers before seizing his mouth with her lips. They stayed that way for a while, exchanging tongues and grabbing each other tightly, for fear the other would wish to leave.

They slowed down and made love tenderly, their bodies indistinguishable from one another, their rhythmic movements small but consistent as they held each other so closely they could scarcely do more but kiss and look at one another, savoring each sigh and endearment. Their names became declarations of love when said by the other- which happened much during the night.

When it was very late- or very early, depending on your point of view- they fell asleep in each other's arms, thoroughly convinced that they had showed- both verbally and physically- how much the other's love meant.

For when you are attracted to someone mentally, physically, emotionally, and every other aspect you can think of, you know you are in love.

* * *

Hermes-- It took a long time to think up, but I am positive that that is how she would react.

Poppins-- You better have said 'wow' at this chapter too.

cdkobasiuk-- A! Thank you!

MoD-- Weeeelll...I took a while dragging THAT out, didn't I?

herovillian-- HA! I did solve it some time soon, so there! Though I will be gone for a week...

Brittany Malfoy-- Well, thank you. Greetings new reviewer!

Princess Kalye-- Actually, pretty good guess.

Varcolaci-- Well now that I've updated, you don't hate me, right? (read chapter for answer to question)

WoodElfPrincess- I wouldn't call that a long chapter, but I think it's pretty good.

animedorkette-- LOL:)

Fiona McKinnon-- You bet he was.

Dafhine- A purpose in your life? Talk about obsessed...

sallene-- Yes...I know waiting is hard...sorry 'bout being slow.

ScandelsMidnightMistress06-- Thank you!

elektrikstorm-- Thank you very much.

sexy she-devil-- There. I updated. Happy?

maiden aurora-- You bet. Snape is always delicious. Magically delicious, in fact. (refer to chapter one- it tells you about the scar)

Alright people. This is the last update until next Sunday. Don't worry, I'll try to update then. Hope you liked!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Deatheater of the Dungeons**

**CHAPTER 9**

Hermione woke up feeling very strange. She was a little bit angry with herself for giving into her emotions the night before.

Oh great, she thought. I've got classes today.

But for some "strange" reason she didn't exactly feel welcome to the Seventh year Slytherins first thing in the morning. Oh yes, and of course, the Gryffindors would be there to. Oh joy.

She was so upset she didn't even notice that Severus wasn't in his place on the bed.

* * *

"Acantha!"

"Present"

She paused. "Aceldama?"

No one answered. Corrin was not in his seat. "Does any Slytherin know where he is?"

Silence.

"I see." she glanced around the room at the Slytherins. "You are aware, are you not, that failure to report to a class will earn automatic detention?" No one said anything at all. "Please inform Mr. Aceldama that failure to report to his detention this evening will earn him an expulsion."

"Anders!"

"Here."

"Both Andraste's?"

"Present."

"Here."

It went on like that until the entire roll list had been filled and they had all been assigned homework. Then she kicked them out. Poor kids. They really didn't seem to be getting that much brewing experience.

* * *

"Oh, bloody hell." It basically summed up the entire day and what was to come next. Detention. She had completely forgot that the whole point of Filch being hired was so the teachers could dump detention duty on him.

There was a knock on the classroom door. "Come in," she called.

In came Corrin Aceldama, fuming mad. "Good evening, Professor," He said with forced politeness. "Will I be cleaning cauldrons today or grading papers?"

"You, Mr. Aceldama, will be telling me where you were during your hour and a half of class today."

"None of your business, you-"

"I can most certainly assure you that it IS my business and I can also make it your head of house's as well."

"What are you doing teaching here anyway?"

"I was asked to teach here. They thought I was most qualified and-"

He lunged at her, knocking her against the desk and landing on top of her. "There's only one thing mudbloods are qualified for. It's learning, not teaching."

She screamed and tried to push him off her. She punched him, but he grabbed her hands and held them down.

Suddenly, her head was knocked back against the desk as he released her...and then, everything went dark.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting in his office when through the door burst Severus Snape, someone who was supposed to have died almost a year ago, carrying the current potions professor in his arms and shoving a 7th year Slytherin into the room that seemed to have aquired a number of bruises in the past couple of minutes.

Dumbledore, who has rarely to be surprised at these sort of circumstances, spoke then.

"Pull up some chairs please. Severus, how good to see you. Would you like a lemon drop?"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Deatheater of the Dungeons**

**CHAPTER 10**

Hermione's life flashed before her eyes.

Her shoes had been stolen by a gang of girls who were jealous of her good grades. She came home barefoot with splinters in her feet.

She was wearing the sorting hat, hoping to prove herself and not wanting to be ignored.

She was sitting at a library table, mirror in hand, staring into cold yellow eyes.

Malfoy had upset her greatly and she had given him a bloody nose to teach him to behave.

Hermione stared defiantly into the face of Cho Chang, who was hiding zit covered, sneak faced Marietta behind her.

Severus Snape had vanished before her eyes. In a burst of rage, she shot a green light at the now dead Lestrange.

Severus was standing before her, a strange look in his eyes, and then...

Corrin Aceldema was leering at her, touching her. Her head screamed. "Severus! SEVERUS!"

Hermione bolted up, shaking and breathing hard. The white walls of the hospital wing shifted into focus. She groaned and looked around.

Her head hurt like hell and her back was on fire, but she didn't feel too bad when she looked at the bed on the other side of the ward. Corrin Aceldema had certainly seen better days.

Madam Pomfrey shuffled into the room. "Oh, Miss Granger, you're awake then. Feeling better, I hope?"

"Yes, a little."

The matron sighed and looked over at her other patient. "All the teenage hormones, I blame that to. Can't see why they're so eager to grow up. Makes them less adult if you ask me."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Oh, of course dear, you don't know, you've been asleep." She paused, eager to have someone to talk to. "As soon as I checked him up," she pointed to Aceldema, "I found he had been under an influence. That's why he attacked you. Rather foolish.."

"Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione, sitting up straight. "I think getting drunk is no excuse for-"

"Oh no, I'm sorry dear. That's not what I meant." She glanced around, as if to see that no one else dare hear this scandalous piece of information. "He had just used a lust potion a couple hours earlier."

Hermione almost laughed. So THAT'S what he missed class for. The anger he was feeling at getting detention didn't mix well with the potion. Then she shuddered as she thought of something else. The potion should have almost completely worn off by then, so really, he had lusted after her enough to do that. The potion just addled his brains.

"I'm so glad you got away from him, though. Nice to see a young witch can keep her own."

"What? Oh- I...yes." She obviously didn't know about Snape yet.

Madam Pomfrey had bustled away, murmuring something to do with "virginity", "teenagers", and "graduation".

Hermione put her head back down on the pillow and started to...

BANG!

The huge double doors at the front of the hospital wing had swung open. Hermione immediately closed her eyes and feigned sleep as Severus Snape strided into the room, in deep conversation with the headmaster.

"If," he said darkly, his voice dripping with fury, "I see Mr. Aceldema anywhere in this school tomorrow, Albus, he will have much worse to deal with than an expulsion and some minor bruises."

These "minor bruises" consisted of a half-healed bloody nose, two black eyes, a sprained wrist, a broken finger, and a large bump on the head. Not to mind the fact that he was in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey had already healed him up quite a bit.

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "Severus, why don't you get some smelling salts for Poppy? She does seem a little surprised to see you."

Madam Pomfrey had reentered the room and had sunk to the floor with a small gasp.

Severus had been about to head for one of the many medicine cabinets to search for the smelling salts, but promptly changed his mind and laid her on an empty bed.

"She needs a forced holiday, Albus. Damn woman works to bloody hard."

He turned to the bed that Hermione was (supposedly) sleeping in. He stared at her for a moment and then let out a deep chuckle.

He kneeled down to her ear and whispered into it, "Though beautiful, intelligent, and sexy, you were never good at trickery, Hermione." She blushed and opened her eyes.

Apart from the two patients, Madam Pomfrey included, they were the only ones left in the hospital wing.

"Severus?"

"Yes."

"Take me home."

He paused. "Where?"

"Home." She gazed into his eyes. "With you."

And he held her in his arms and walked away into the distant sunset.

**THE END**

(Now, when I say "walked away", I _mean_ "walked down the hall". When I say "into the distant sunset" I _mean_ "toward the tall wooden doors all the way at the end of the hall. Same thing though, right?)

Now for the Epilogue! What? you didn't thing it was over, did you?

I had originally wanted to put this in a different chapter where she didn't know who he was yet, but I changed it so it would fit here. Cheers!

**EPILOGUE**

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus?" They were sitting on the couch, holding each other in front of the fire.

"Though our wedding was very nice, I forgot to ask you something beforehand."

"Which is?" She turned to face him.

"Favorite poem."

"Ah, yes. Now understand, this did not use to be my favorite poem. It used to be something by Tenneson."

"Something by Tenneson? You don't remember which one it is?"

"I don't have to."

He looked at her, puzzled, and she blushed lightly. "You won't think me hopelessly romantic?"

He smirked at her. "Don't I already?"

She closed her eyes and began to recite:

"Being your slave what should I do but tend,  
Upon the hours, and times of your desire?  
I have no precious time at all to spend;  
Nor services to do, till you require.

Nor dare I chide the world-without-end hour,  
Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,  
Nor think the bitterness of absence sour,  
When you have bid your servant once adieu;  
Nor dare I question with my jealous thought  
Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,  
But, like a sad slave, stay and think of nought  
Save, where you are, how happy you make those.

So true a fool is love that in your will,

Though you do anything--"

And she was cut off from her recitation by a deep and passionate kiss that sent shivers down her spine. He embraced her and held her tight, never wanting to let go.

"You must be a silly girl. No woman would love me-"

"As much as I do."

And as they embraced and expressed their love for each other, he had to agree with her.

* * *

Shakespear's Sonnet: LVII 


End file.
